


Hair

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Hiiro no Kakera
Genre: Cute, F/M, Kitsune, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: A restful naptime has Yuichi sleeping in your lap while you read a book. A little strike of mischief has your fingers tangling a pink bow in his hair while he sleeps on. Only to have the doorbell ring a short while later....





	Hair

Slender fingers threaded through silky silver strands while you read your favorite novel, pausing every so often to twist a small braid through the longish strands of your boyfriend's hair.

"What are you doing?"

Your gaze slid from the ink printed words to meet Yuichi's golden eyed gaze now intensely fixed on you. It was no secret that you adored his hair, the texture and softness, and he always seemed to welcome your touches, like now when he had fallen asleep with his head in your lap while you read. "Sorry, Sweetie. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just braiding your hair."

"It's okay. I like it."

With his objective accomplished, those golden eyes shuttered again. A soft smile curving his lips as he drifted back off to sleep. 

Placing your book at your side, you waited till soft snores announced that he was asleep again before executing your newly hatched plan. Your fingers rapidly turning and twisting his hair into a small french braid. When the ends were reached, you fastened a small pink ribbon at the tip. Yuichi snorted a few times but never woke up, peacefully unaware of his girlfriend's mischief. 

It was only when the doorbell rang did he awaken from his slumber, barely allowing you time to return to your position with your book, before he rose to greet his friends, the pink ribbon bobbing with his every step. He had almost reached the door when you just couldn't suppress your amusement anymore, resulting in a peal of squealing giggles. 

"What's wrong with you?" Yuichi asked, one silver eyebrow raised as he paused before opening the door.

"Nothing!" You quickly smiled back. Collecting your book in your arms, you had already dashed off upstairs when you heard the loud cackling laughter and good natured ribbing began. 

"(y/n)! What did you do to me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually surprised that there wasn't that many Hiiro No Kakera/The Tamayori Princess saga themed reader inserts, so here's my contribution.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Hiiro No Kakera/The Tamayori Princess saga and all characters do not belong to me.  
The idea does belong to me.  
You belong to Yuichi.


End file.
